soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Nimbus (Pokémon)
Nimbus (ニンバス Nimbasu) was the Sage of Sky and unofficial leader of the Sages of Aura in the Mystic Era. He was the leader of the Colony Taiva, an alchemist and inventor, said to be the smartest person of the city-kingdom Cielion. His reincarnation is Clemont. Characteristics Appearance Nimbus bears a close resemblance to his reincarnation Clemont. His hair is a darker blonde and his eyes are brown. He has an ahoge, but it is more curvy. Nimbus wears a light brown, yellow striped capris jumper with a teardrop shaped silver zipper with an amber. He has a grey, long sleeved shirt underneath. Personality Relationships King of Cielion Princess Rissa Nimbs has a strong dislike for the Princess of Cielion. The fact that she is in love with him is enough to "make him cringe," as he puts it. Multiple times Princess Rissa tries to get Nimbus to marry her, but he refuses every time. Nimbus is even risking to insult her just to avoid betrothal with the awful princess. Zekrom Zekrom was Nimbus's first Pokémon friend. With Zekrom's company, Nimbus built a nest for the Dragon Pokémon which became the foundation for the Colony Taiva. Lyoko Nimbus and Lyoko became very close friends during their times preparing the Life Spire. When Princess Rissa demanded that Nimbus had to become her husband, Lyoko stepped up and offered to Nimbus her marriage to him to avoid being married to the selfish princess, to his surprise. On their marriage night, both discovered that their new relationship could work and the two became an official couple. Clemont History Founding of Taiva A young prodigy at Cielion Estate, Nimbus was the royal family's alchemist that focused on the studies of Pokémon powers and abilities. But during his studies, he realized that the Electric-Types were becoming ill from having their electricity used up entirely to run the city's machines. Nimbus acted against Princess Rissa's proposal of marriage and he exiled himself from Cielion, taking his research with him. Upon reaching a cliff above a dark cavern, the alchemist set his home originally in isolation until he was approached by the Legendary Pokémon Zekrom. Nimbus thought that Zekrom was sending him away, but the Legendary Dragon made him stay as a companion. In thanks, the alchemist created a nest for Zekrom and the two began to live together. In exchange for protecting him from harm, Nimbus taught Zekrom his studies and how his ideals had changed in how Pokémon are actually living beings, gaining more of the Black Dragon's respect. Soldiers from Cielion were sent to bring Nimbus back for the marriage between him and Princess Rissa, but Zekrom protected him from the soldiers and scared them away. In their panic, they had left a squire behind. Nimbus and Zekrom took pity and let him stay with the two of them. The squire named Solomon became Nimbus's student from confessing to be more interested in science than combat. Prevention of War Post-Life Spire Completion After the treaty signing between Cielion and Taiva, Nimbus would make weekly visits to the kingdom as a messenger and a high scholar. However, Princess Rissa still demanded a marriage with him, which infuriated the alchemist as that was the reason why he left Cielion in the first place. At the same time, Lyoko was arranged to marry the son of Hamali, Rintu, which she also opposed. Nimbus and Lyoko then compromised to marry each other, as only a marriage of a higher tier of status could undo a previous arrangement. Princess Rissa and Rintu were angered by this new engagement and tried to ruin their it by threatening to break their treaties with the two Colonies if they marry. Luckily, Nimbus was able to bring this up to the king of Cielion and Hamali and the two heirs' plot was shut down. Shortly after, Nimbus and Lyoko were able to get married, making Nimbus the first King of the Sea. As a wedding gift to his new wife, he had constructed a palace that voyaged through the ocean called Samiya, the Sea Temple. A year after their marriage, Nimbus and the other Sages encountered a man named Georano, who wanted to use the Life Spire to change the world into his image. Gallery Trivia